


Two Are Better Than One

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry leaves Draco and Teddy to figure out how to build Christmas trees from gingerbread cookies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Christmas tree" at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). Also, written for day 2 of the [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/95583/95583_original.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And finally this covers the prompt of "Christmas tree" at [hd_ina_tree>.](hd-ina-tree.livejournal.com)

Draco glared at the gingerbread as it threatened to break under his fingers where he was trying to get it to stick to the others. 

"'It'll be fun,'" he muttered under his breath. "'Teddy will love it! And it's so easy.' If it was so easy, why didn't you do this, huh, Potter?"

Teddy blinked up at him, one eye blue and the other a brilliant green. His hair was a mess of blond and black. It wasn't anything close to how their child would look, but Teddy had tried. Without even thinking about it. The moment he'd seen Harry and Draco, his hair and eyes had changed. As though any of them had had any doubts that Teddy felt that Harry and Draco were his fathers. (Even Andromeda had been dropping hints about working out some sort of paperwork that would allow them to adopt Teddy when they got married.)

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Teddy asked. His hands were messier than Draco's and he was surrounded by more broken cookies than cookie trees.

Draco sighed. "It's just rather typical that Harry has chosen to do the easy task."

Teddy wrinkled his nose, looking at their cookies. "He's a meanie."

Draco leaned over to kiss the top of Teddy's head. "He isn't a meanie. Just smarter than the two of us."

Teddy harrumphed, loud, and slumped in his seat. "Are you sure we can't cheat and use magic?"

Draco laughed and moved his chair back so he could put Teddy in his lap. "How about we try to do this together? Might help a little. Here, you just hold the cookie like this and I'll frost them. Okay?"

Teddy nodded and put together two cookies. "Ready!"


End file.
